1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for an optical transmitting and receiving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical transmission usually uses an optical transmitting and receiving device (such as Laser Diode) to provide optical signals, the optical signals enter in an end of a fiber and will be transmitted out from another end, and then received by another optical transmitting and receiving device. Since the fiber and the optical transmitting and receiving device are independent from each other, they need to be connected by a coupling element.
The coupling element refers to a connector provided for insertion of optical transmitting and receiving device and fiber, which generally includes an assembly part mounted on a housing, and a cover flexibly assembled on the assembly part. With reference to FIGS. 9–10, each of which shows a conventional connector for an optical transmitting and receiving device. Referring first to FIG. 9, wherein a connector for an optical transmitting and receiving device generally includes a movable cover 11, an assembly part 10b and a housing 10a. The movable cover 11 can be assembled on the assembly part 10b, when both of which are assembled together on the housing 10a, and pushed by a spring 15, the movable cover 11 can be positioned. However, as can be seen in this figure that there is no any positioning device provided between the cover 11 and the assembly part, the movable cover 11 is susceptible to slippage when assembling the cover 11 to the assembly part 10b. 
As shown in FIG. 10, which shows another conventional connector for an optical transmitting and receiving device, the assembly of this connector is inconvenient because the user has to carefully insert a shaft 31 of a cover 3 in a side of an assembly part 1 first and then the cover 3 can be fully assembled on the assembly part 1, furthermore, there is no any positioning device provided between the cover 3 and the assembly part 1, the cover 3 is susceptible to slippage during assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional connector for an optical transmitting and receiving device.